theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
James Hendelsworth
|occupation_or_professional_title = *Professor *Dean of the Arlin School of Magic *Director of the Arlin School of Magic|current_status = Active|citizenship = |appeared_in = |First_appearance = Story: The Golden Gate Years}} James Hendelsworth is a magic professor and the Dean of the Arlin School of Magic at San Francisco State University. He taught and befriended former student Charlie Lang during his college years. History James Hendelsworth was born sometime in 1972. He was born to a rather poor family that struggled to make ends meet, and he himself would have difficulties in adulthood, judging by his shabby overcoat, worn leather bag, old hand-me-down wand with an impure core, and his aging Volkswagen Beetle. He was apparently not paid very much as a professor of magic. Charlie Lang met Hendelsworth in 2017, taking his first magic class, Introduction to Magic. Hendelsworth taught this class and rewarded Lang along with a few others with sweets for correct answers. Hendelsworth had Lang read out of a textbook while he commented on its contents in class. Lang would continue to take magical classes at SFSU and tried to sign up for class sections that were specifically taught by Hendelsworth. He would often remain after class to speak to his professor and ask questions, and studied intensely and did extra work outside of class, which greatly impressed Hendelsworth. In 2020, Lang finished building his own wand after studying and acquiring the materials necessary for its construction. After an Alchemy class where he had impressed Hendelsworth with his near perfect transmutation of lithium into beryllium, he revealed to his professor that he had the wand. Hendelsworth did not report the wand to anyone, and instead encouraged Lang to pursue his passion for wizardry, and offered to help train him in practical hands-on magic after insisting that he get it legally registered. During their first lesson, the two of them bonded when Hendelsworth taught Lang how to create music by altering the frequency of electrical sparks emitted from the wand, resulting in the two of them magically creating an electrical performance of music by the end of the lesson. The two of them held private lessons weekly throughout the remainder of his college stay. After his graduation, when Lang was accepted into the United Liberators Operations Academy, Hendelsworth expressed great approval. In 2029 when Lang was assigned to command his own Liberators chapter, Hendelsworth sent him a box of Green Apple FIzzle Pops as a gift and a card wishing him well, stating that he was immensely impressed and proud of his former student. He attended Charlie's wedding to Trisha Lang, and expressed admiration for Charlie's current magical prowess, and regret for his past comments on runic study, remarking that he had hoped that Charlie had grown past the 'limiting' idea that he had planted in his former student's head. He also revealed that he had been promoted to become the Dean of Arlin School of Magic. In 2030, during the Langford cognitohazard attacks, Hendlesworth was part of a wizard task force to purify water after the city's sewage treatment facilities went offline due to the virus. Personality Hendelsworth in teaching, was a firm but fair professor who expected a high standard out of his students. He often rewarded his pupils with candy for correct answers and extra credit for exemplary work. He preferred a hands-on approach to magic and felt that textbooks, while useful for the basics, were limiting to growth in the long run. He believed that everyone should be able to study magic regardless of whether or not they were wizards, and seemingly resented the lack in funding for the magical department at SFSU. He thought of magic as something that was integral to everyday life and something that must be understood. He was very kind to Charlie Lang, who he developed a close relationship with as the pupil took his classes year after year. When Charlie revealed that he had illegally constructed a wand by himself, he was impressed and encouraged him rather than reprimand him, although he did strongly urge him to get it legally registered. He was sympathetic when he heard of the story of Emily Lang's death and sternly talked sense into his student when he began blaming himself for it. The two of them often had private lessons in an abandoned building in East Side District in order to sharpen Lang's wizarding skills. He was an extremely positive influence on Lang, who felt privately that he was a sort of surrogate parent, due to the distantness of his father and the death of his mother during his teenage years. The two of them would remain in contact long after Lang's graduation. In March 2029, after Lang was shot by an overreacting police officer and the incident made the news, Hendelsworth called Lang multiple times to make sure he was okay, and was seen in a teleconference chat with him, indicating that he cared for his former student's well being. During the Korean War of 2029, Hendelsworth was among the many wizards preparing to defend San Francisco from a possible nuclear strike, showing a good deal of bravery and desire to protect others. Hendlesworth's involvement in purifying water for San Francisco the year after continued to show his selflessness and desire to volunteer. Powers and Abilities Powers * Wizardry: '''Hendelsworth was well educated and had an extensive understanding of science, and was a powerful wizard despite his old, smaller oak wand with an impure core. He appeared to be able to do magic without much thought or effort, as if it were reflex. ** '''Alchemy: Hendelsworth taught Alchemy, and graded his students based upon his own standard of performing transmutation, which was considerable as it demanded that near perfect transmutations (almost no impurities) of one element to another must be achieved. ** Electrokinetic: Hendelsworth was shown to be incredibly powerful at summoning and controlling electricity, making lights above him turn on and off as he walked past and being able to not only summon electricity out of nowhere, but also change its frequency and pitch. Abilities * Well educated: In order to perform his impressive feats of magic, to be able to teach several upper-level magical classes and to train Lang personally on how to use a wand, Hendelsworth must have been highly educated with a finessed understanding of science in order to be able to perform the magic that he demonstrated himself capable of. * '''Teaching and instruction: '''Hendelsworth was very adept at teaching, helping Charlie Lang become an exceptionally powerful wizard under his guidance. His teaching resulted in extremely high marks on standardized testing for magic, and was one of the factors that led to Charlie Lang being accepted into the United Liberators Coalition. Relationships Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Charlie Lang (friend and former student) Enemies * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (attempted killer) Category:Humans Category:Wizards